Elements of Harmony
by RiddleGlitch88
Summary: On a different world, after the defeat of Nightmare Moon. Princess Celestia has begun to build a relationship with the human world, so Equestria is changing. Two years after Twilight met her friends, they make a trip to Canterlot in which they will fight a new enemy...someone who represents exactly the opposite of what they do. Several pairings, rather T be warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on My Little Pony Friendship is Magic developed by Hasbro and Lauren Faust.**

**ELEMENTS OF HARMONY.**

**Story and original character The Ragdoll by Riddle Glitch.**

**Chapter 01: Prologue.**

Once upon a time, on the land of Equestria. This story takes place. Ruled by the Princess of the Sun, Princess Celestia, this land was home to a magical race. Celestia had a student, called Twilight Sparkle, who left the city of Canterlot to travel to a small place called Ponyville, in which her adventure would take place.

When Twilight arrived to the small town.

Then she met five girls that would change her life.

The Elements of Harmony, as Princess Celestia called them. Honesty, Loyalty, Generosity, Kindness, Laughter…and the magical power of Friendship that kept them together.

On that small town.

The epic battle took place.

When the legendary Nightmare Moon awoke. And this brave girls stepped forward and protected Equestria from her.

By defeating her, they found out that Nightmare Moon was the long lost Princess of the Moon.

That was sister to Celestia.

Princess Luna.

Free from the curse she placed upon herself, Princess Luna learned about the meaning of Friendship, not from her sister…but from her loyal student.

From then on, Twilight and her friends lived adventure after adventure.

It's been two years since then, and now, the story begins…

Walking down the Street, Twilight was heading towards the high school he worked at. She was a teacher now, the youngest in fact.

Wearing formal clothes made by her friend Rarity, the light purple skinned girl soon tilted her head as she saw Pinkie Pie staring at that abandoned building again.

"Hi Pinkie…" Twilight said. "Here again, huh?"

The pink skinned girl turned to face Twilight with a smile, tho Twilight could notice a light tone of sadness in her face, she then spoke.

"It's been quite a while since I've heard anything about Needle…she was my best friend in this place, it's a shame you didn't get to meet her."

"You hardly speak of her…" Twilight said, sighing softly.

"Well she left just at the same time you arrived…dunno what happened, she simply left. She hasn't called or showed up."

"Sorry to hear." Twilight smiled, placing a hand over her friend's shoulder.

Suddenly, Pinkie changed her mood quite fast, hugging Twilight by surprise.

"Sorry! Thanks for listening, not going to take anymore time from you!"

Chuckling softly, Twilight said. "It's alright Pinkie, I'm glad you shared that with me. Have to go for a class, so see ya later at your club?"

Pinkie gave a salute and giggled.

"It's Sweetie Belle's party! Bring your friends!" Pinkie giggled. "Haha, we're all going!"

Twilight watched Pinkie walked back to her club, the Pie Pie Café. Ever since she founded that place, Pinkie had been wearing a formal yet colorful purple suit.

Sighing softly, Twilight walked to the place she worked at.

She wasn't teaching magic, she was teaching science, which was the closest thing to magic.

Since Celestia had been building a relationship with the human world.

Quite a few things had changed in Equestria.

Ever since Twilight discovered science due to the human world, she had been in joy.

Now, she teached it.

Walking into the classroom, the Young students took a seat in their places, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom and Scootaloo were a part of her class.

So she smiled as she saw Sweetie Belle. "Good evening class, before anything. Happy birthday, Sweetie Belle."

The Young girl smiled. "Thank you Twilight! I mean! Miss Sparkle!" Sweetie Belle smiled nervously, she sometimes forget she had to call her Miss Sparkle during class.

Then Twilight chuckled softly. "Okay class, we're going to do something fun today. We're going to prepare our projects for the science fair."

"Aww…" A few of them were kinda disappointed, it sounded like a lot of work.

The class kept on for a while.

While back on Canterlot, Princess Cadence had a meeting with a old friend of hers, that came back from the human world.

On a fancy restaurant they met, Cadence, the pink skinned woman wearing a large beautiful dress smiled as she saw Lyra.

Shaking hands, they took a seat and ordered some food.

"It's good to see you again Lyra." Cadence said.

"Thanks, it's good to see you too. Not going to stay longo n Canterlot. Mean…will come back just will ask of you and Princess Celestia to have some patience with me…need to see someone at Ponyville."

Then Cadence chuckled. "Don't worry about it. We know."

"How's things going with Shining Armor?"

"Excellent. Although we haven't spend much time together lately…we've been busy, he's the lead in the Royal Guard now."

"Wow. Important job huh?" Lyra chuckled. "What about you?"

"Kept myself busy too…"

"Hehe, so I've heard." Lyra said winking. "Don't worry I'll keep your secret."

"So how things went in the human world?"

"It was amazing!" Lyra exclaimed. "Learned a lot of things from there. Was trained by a respected professor from the country of Arcade not far away from this island."

"Good to know."

"Heard that you guys been busy while I was gone. So now there's a spell around Canterlot?"

Then Cadence said. "Princess Celestia had worried about the Diamond Dog or other bad people to walk into the city. So she put a spell that prevents people with bad intentions from walking into Canterlot. It's been a good strategy, since that spell was placed, the Diamond Dog can't get his dirty money from Canterlot's bank."

"What about The Ragdoll?" Lyra asked. "You guys have gather the evidence and information I talked to you on the phone?"

"The Ragdoll has not attacked in a while. It's hard to keep on that villian when she attacks randomly."

"Back on the human world, I've read about a few people that matched how The Ragdoll Works."

Then Cadence asked with a serious face. "Will we be able to stop that woman?"

"Hope so. But we will have to make some serious changes in this place."

"Well, Equestria is already changing. With the Diamond Dog desperate because of the spell on Canterlot. He had been illegally obtaining weapons from the human world."

"Damn." Lyra said.

Then the night came, in Canterlot's bank.

The people in there, were surprised by a bunch of people wearing ragdoll masks, they had human weapons with them.

Firing them up into the ceiling, the people screamed as the petite looking girl with a single button in her Ragdoll mask giggled.

The rest began pointing their guns at the guards and others to secure the place.

"Everypony down!" The Ragdoll said. She was wearing some clothes that looked sewed together. "Everypony…" She bursted into laughter.

Sighing softly, then she said. "Never get tired of that."

"Listen up! Get me all the gems in the vault! Fill these bags up! And nopony will be hurt!"

Walking forward, one of the men confronted Ragdoll.

"Do you even know who this money belongs to?"

Pulling the gun up, Ragdoll shot the man dead.

Chuckling softly, Ragdoll said. "Fill the damn bags up."

The rest began to get all those gems in the bag, suddenly, there was a noise.

Some of the Ragdoll masked men, were knocked out while others began firing their weapons as they saw the Knight arriving at the scene.

This Knight was known as The Moon Knight, a woman wearing a black with crimson color armor, her cape and a large purple hat covering her face were visible as she defeate some of the Ragdoll men while Ragdoll herself loaded the bags into some car that crashed into the main entrance of the building.

"Stop right there!" The Knight raised her voice at Ragdoll, her voice sounded deep but only because she hided her identity.

Ragdoll laughed softly and began to fire her machine gun, making The Knight Dodge only to be surprised by the fact she wasn't trying to shoot her.

Shooting dead instead, some of his men, one even dropped his weapon and nervously said.

"What're you doing?! Don't shoot me! We're on the same side!"

Shooting her gun again, Ragdoll laughed. "What side?"

The Knight rushed towards Ragdoll who then gasped and began shooting but then the Knight hit her hard in the face, sending her flying into the ground.

Grabbing her by her shirt she pulled her up, while she giggled some through her Ragdoll mask.

"How did you even managed to get into Canterlot?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know?!"

"How did you and your men tricked Celestia's spell!" The Knight demanded an answer.

Laughing, Ragdoll coughed some. "These guys were already in Canterlot dummy!"

"What?"

"These guys were perfect, just needed to find their greedy selfishness and they were all willing to rob this bank!"

"You lost…you're an enemy of the Crown and you'll be locked down in Canterlot's Dungeon now."

"Hahahahaha! You're funny…you know…I've been in the human world…it's funny that there is a man that wears a theatrical mask like you…"

Giggling silly, Ragdoll added. "Dark Knight, Moon Knight…I will just call you…The Mare do Well! Like it?"

"You have a silly obssession with horses don't you?"

"So so." Suddenly, Ragdoll pulled some needles out of her clothes, large needles that she used to attack the Moon Knight, making her drop her to the ground.

Throwing them, The Knight dodged and then Ragdoll threw a toy towards her, it was some teeth that made an annoying noise.

"It's been gas! But I've gotta go you know…it was a pleasure! Not…! Haha! That was a lie!"

Gasping, The Knight was send flying towards the wall when the teeth exploded.

Running towards the car, Ragdoll began to drive away from the scene.

Back at Ponyville, they had a party going on.

The Pie Pie Café was full of people, most were from Sweetie Belle's and the younger girls' class.

Some were dancing, some were talking.

On a table, Twilight and her friends had a chat about recent events.

Gently, Twilight said. "So got tickets for the Gala in Canterlot."

"Whoa really?!" Rarity exclaimed. "I mean…that's great Darling." Rarity said with a more gentle tone.

"Since we've all been busy I thought it would be nice to take a break. Have some fun in Canterlot, what do you girls say?" Twilight suggested.

"Sounds good." Applejack said.

"Count me in!" Rainbow Dash responded.

"You're kidding Darling? I just need any excuse to spend sometime in Canterlot." Rarity said.

"Well…hmm…I think I can go." Fluttertshy said softly.

"Party in Canterlot! YAY!" Pinkie shouted.

"It's settled then!" Twilight said, they all made a toast and laughed softly as they kept talking with each other.

Suddenly, Rarity asked Twilight. "By the way Darling. Heard that Princess Celestia placed a spell on Canterlot."

"Oh right, you don't have to worry about it. Only people with bad intentions can't place a foot in Canterlot."

Back in Canterlot.

Making her way out of the city, Ragdoll shot a few Guards on her way and laughed some.

"Lala LOOPSIES! Don't take it personal!" Ragdoll giggled some and then took her mask off, her face becoming serious. "Even tho I love a good LAUGHTER, I prefer a good SLAUGHTER!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Based on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic by Lauren Faust.**

**ELEMENTS OF HARMONY.**

**Story by Riddle Glitch.**

**Chapter 02: Laughter.**

On Canterlot's Palace, Princess Celestia had a meeting with Lyra, who recently arrived from a visit to the human world.

The recent events had the Princess quite worried.

Not only was Princess Luna was also there, but the head of the Knights, Shining Armor. And the two most loyal warriors of the Crown.

The Moon Knight, the armored woman who tried to stop Ragdoll in Canterlot's bank, and the other a bunny girl, who wear a red hoody that showed her bunny ears, she also wear ninja looking clothes, she was called simply as Melody.

Looking down at Lyra, Princess Celestia smiled.

"Before anything Lyra, welcome back to Equestria."

"Thank you Princess." Lyra bowed respectfully.

"Think that what you've learned in the human world might help us with this villian?"

"Well, I'll do my best Princess. But we have to make major changes in order to solve the case."

"What do you mean, with…changes?" Princess Luna stepped forward, asking.

"There is a whole process of investigation back at the human world when they take care of this kind of cases. They call this, Criminology. Ragdoll, The Diamond Dog, they're the type of villians that the human world simply call outlaws, or criminals."

"Criminals?" Princess Celestia asked.

"That's right. I was trained by a man from the island called Arcade not far away from Equestria. Learned as much as I could from cases that resembled Ragdoll's case."

Gulping lightly, Lyra then said.

"Well, Ragdoll's case however is quite unique. The kind of profile that fits with her kind of violence are called in the human world as serial cases."

"It is quite unique." Shining Armor interrupted. "You don't see people's bodies with their mouths sewed together."

Then the Moon Knight added. "Do you need anything to solve the case?"

"Well, will need the details of her crimes, this is another thing we have to change in Equestria. In the human world, they moved on to digital technology. Therefore their files are much more organized."

"It surprised me that she robbed a bank, let alone, she was able to break into Canterlot when her spell makes sure no one with bad intentions walks into the city." The Moon Knight said.

"That is indeed, quite curious." Princess Celestia said.

"What could you notice in Ragdoll?" Lyra asked towards the Moon Knight.

"Quite goofy, but at the same time, intimidating. She killed her partners, and had a curious obssesion with horses."

"Horses?" Shining Armor asked.

"She replaced some words, instead of calling people as people, she calls them ponies. Like Everypony instead of Everybody."

"So she robbed the bank, does that means she wants money?" Princess Luna asked.

"Well I doubt that she's that kind of criminal that looks for logical things like money or power. She seems to enjoy the slaughter a bit too much." Lyra said.

The Moon Knight then said. "The question is, why does she sews people's lips?"

"That's a good question." Lyra said, rubbing an eye softly.

Back at Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle just finished with her class, she went towards Sugar Cube Corner with her dear friends after that, while they chatted, Twilight wrote down the letter to Princess Celestia, about friendship, suddenly there was the comment.

"Did you guys heard about the incident in Canterlot?" Dash asked.

"No, what happened, sugar cube?" Applejack asked.

"Have you heard about Princess Celestia's spell right?"

"Well Twilight mentioned it last night." Rarity said.

"Apparently the spell didn't prevent what happened, someone robbed the bank. The newspaper call this person, The Ragdoll."

"The Ragdoll?" Fluttershy asked a bit scared.

"There was a sighting of the Moon Knight at the scene too. Pretty cool eh?" Dash asked.

"The Moon Knight?" Twilight asked, distracted by the chat.

Gasping, Dash asked. "You never heard of the Moon Knight?"

"Nope."

"Well, the Moon Knight is a vigilante that has appeared on several places in Equestria."

"Do you guys think she's truly a secret Knight of Princess Celestia?" Applejack asked.

"Dunno, but she's pretty cool." Dash chuckled.

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie arrived suddenly, surprising everyone.

"Hey there everypony! Pinkie Pie in da house!" Pinkie giggled and throw herself on a seat next to Fluttershy, making her gasp lightly.

"Sup?"

"We were talking about the Moon Knight." Dash remarked.

"Oh oh! I know her, she's pretty cool!"

"By the way Pinkie Pie." Rarity said softly. "Thank you for the party you made last night for Sweetie Belle. She really had fun."

"Oh don't worries, Rarity! I'm happy when I make people happy!"

"Hey guys, sorry to leave, but need to prepare some things for the science fair." Twilight said and then showed them the letter. "Also have to mail this."

"Don't worry about it, sugar cube." Applejack said.

"You've got to relax a bit tho." Dash said.

"Girls, c'mon. Don't worry Twilight, sleep well, Darling." Rarity said.

"Bye Twilight!" Pinkie said.

"See ya." Fluttershy whispered.

"Bye guys, sorry still." Twilight said as she walked out.

However, the girls kept chatting with each other.

It wasn't until much later, that they each went back to their respective home.

Upstairs in Sugar Cube Corner, where Pinkie Pie had her apartment, she sighed and listened to some music while she had a personal party with her crocodile Gummy.

Then Pinkie gasped when she heard the noise of the phone, which she answered quickly, turning the music off.

"Hi, this is Pinkie Pie! Who is this?"

The girl on the other side of the phone then chuckled softly as she heard her voice. "Hi Pinkie."

"Hmm, Rainbow Dash?"

"No." The girl chuckled.

"Fluttershy?"

"Try again."

"Hmm, Rarity!"

"It's Needle, Pinkie."

"What? Needle? Is that really you?!" Pinkie exclaimed, quite happy to hear her old friend, then she asked. "What happened to your voice, you sound funny."

Chuckling softly, Needle responded. "Bit my tongue, no need to worry, how have you been?"

Then Pinkie said. "You left long ago! Make new friends, this really awesome girl I would like you meet named Twilight Sparkle!"

"Kinda heard about your adventures on the news paper, you and this girl defeated Nightmare Moon eh? Hehe."

"That's right! Why don't you come back, Needle?"

"Well, can't at the moment, have my hands full. We could see each other at the Gala in Canterlot if you're going to come."

"You're at Canterlot?!" Pinkie asked excited. "Well Twilight handed me a ticket for the Gala, we'll see you there then?"

"Of course, it'll be quite a show." Needle said, she was in a dark room, she was in front of the mirror, looked smashed, while putting her ribbon below her chin, she saw herself in the mirror, looking at what she has done to her face.

"Well then we will all see you there!" Pinkie said excitedly.

Out of a sudden, Needle giggled silly, blood running down her lips, that were sewed together, she then said.

"See ya there then, Pinkie, it'll be quite a party."


End file.
